Succumb to Sleep
by Fairytaillover14
Summary: Kidnapped by lunatics, that could be a nice story to tell my children. Learning the ways of my new family! Have to live in an underground home with LUNIES! I think that has a nice ring to it. i think it will be a good story, so plz read first story judge me like you would anyone else, i would appreciate it! :D I DONT OWN NARUTO!
1. So it Begins

Chapter 1

I haven't decided what this will end up being in the end (sasoXsaku, deiXsaku, ItaXsaku…etc) it all depends on how many likes I get per pairing. :P

ON TO THE STORY!

Sakura's POV

They caught me! How stupid could I be to get seen, am I just distracted I don't know, but right now I just need to focus on getting away.

"She's just up ahead get her!" I heard a voice about 15 yards behind me shout.

'Crap, crap, crap! I'm almost out of chakra.'

All of a sudden I see the Team 7 training ground, and just the guy that can help me!

"LEE!" I shouted

Lee's POV

I will train as hard as I can so I can be the best and impress Sakura!

'You will see Guy-sensei I will get the girl of my dreams!'

"LEE!" I hear my beautiful blossom shout.

I turn around to see my sweet be chased by 5 Hidden Waterfall ninja. For a brief second I wonder why she doesn't use her strength to smash them to smithereens. NO TIME FOR THAT, I MUST HELP MY SAKURA!

Sakura's POV

'Good he heard me…he's…coming to….help.' then all was black

I woke up lifting my eyelids really slow so I don't get too sensitive to the light. I finally open my eyes all the way to look straight to a ceiling light!

"Damn it!" I screamed.

"Sakura what's wrong!?" Naruto screams because I screamed

'Way to add more pain to my headache Naruto! What happened to Lee I need to thank him?'

"Hey Naruto, sorry for yelling I just looked straight into the light an it hurt…a lot, anyway have you seen Lee I need to thank him for helping me out a few…how long was I out?"

"It's okay Sakura, yes, he said something about training to tell Guy-sensei his love for a blossom or to training to blossom his love for Guy-sensei or-

"It's okay Naruto. How long have I been out?" I cut the poor guy off he's gonna end up thinking Lee has a fetish for Guy. (A/N: NO OFFENSE TO LEE LOVERS)

"Oh you've been out for 10 hours, well maybe more I don't know exactly when Lee brought but since I've known, it's been 10 hours." Naruto informed me.

"10 hours! I need to report to Lady Tsunade! I can't believe I was out that long!" I panicked I couldn't believe what he told me was true!

"Whoa Sakura calm down I told Grandma Tsunade what happened and she said that she knew you shouldn't have gone on that mission. I can't believe you did anyway what with over-working yourself at the hospital now this! I think you should stay in the hospital for a few days it would help, okay? Please, do it for me?" Naruto pleaded.

'I cannot say no to that face, he's like an overprotective brother' I sighed.

"Fine, I'll stay in the hospital." I told him.

"Promise, oh and you have to admit you were wrong on going on the mission." He said with and evil grin.

"Promise, and I'm not doing that." I stated.

"Awww but it's ok, as long as you stay in the hospital." He spoke giving me his signature grin. "See ya in the morning Sakura." He waved and left, not even waiting for a reply. 'Well how rude of him to walk out that! I guess that Naruto for ya.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'WAIT, DID HE SAY SEE YOU IN THE MORNING? What time is it now?' I look out the window to see its probably 1:00am

"That idiot probably stayed with me until I woke up, how sweet….he probably left the lights on while he caught some z's in the visitors' chair" I say out loud unconsciously. "Hah I sound smart when I'm by myself. " I fall asleep soon after that.


	2. Clouds in the Night

Chapter 2

A/N: I won't start testing who is liked the most as Sakura's husband to be, until she is at the base. SORRY! :)

Itachi's POV

I was walking to Leader's office with Deidara, Kisame, and Kakuzu trailing behind. (A/N: I don't know why I chose Kakuzu just popped into my mind) As usual Deidara was being made fun of by Kisame while Kakuzu and I couldn't care less.

"Why don't you change your hairstyle and hair color Sunshine Head?" Kisame taunted. (A/N: I mean no offense to blonde people I swear!)

"Why don't you get plastic surgery for your skin you damn carp?!" Deidara shot back pissed off about being called Sunshine Head.

"Who do you think I am Michael Jackson? Does it look like I care about my skin color?!" Kisame retorted.

"Hah you only say that beca-"

"Would you both shut up? You are starting to annoy me more than Hidan does. Kakuzu said. "I swear I'm surrounded by idiots" He mumbled thinking no one heard him, but I did and chose not to take offense to it since he probably didn't mean it to me in the first place.

"Go fuck yourself Kakuzu no one asked for your damn opinion anyway, I can be as fucking annoying as I want, hell I'm already a freaking idiot lets add more to it!" We all heard Hidan yell.

Kisame and Deidara snickered because Hidan probably didn't even notice he called himself annoying and an idiot.

"Does his 'Jashin-sama' give him supersonic hearing or what?" Kisame asked aloud.

"Probably not, he's so stupid that his head is full of air making it easier to hear farther away." Kakuzu mumbled emotionlessly.

"We are here. Please for the sake of Kakuzu and I try to behave yourself." I said showing no emotion what so ever.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" We heard a gruff voice respond.

"Leader you have called us?" I asked

"Yes, I need you three to retrieve this kunoichi, she can prove to be of great use to the Akatsuki. Her name is Sakura Haruno." He said stoically

'I'm not sure if it was just me that noticed, but I think there was a double meaning to that sentence and why he wants us to retrieve her. That name sounds familiar, but I can't place name and face to the same person.' I thought.

"Who exactly is she?" Kisame said, unknowingly breaking me out of my thoughts.

"As I said her name is Sakura Haruno, she is the pupil of the 5th Hokage Tsunade Senju, pink hair, green eyes, fairly short, and is in room 304, 3rd floor of the Leaf Hospital. Retrieve her by TONIGHT. Oh and she is a heavy sleeper for a kunoichi and try not to make her mad, for your sake." He explained, is that amusement I see in his eyes? Although as soon as I saw it, it was gone making me doubt it was there in the first place.

"Yes Leader." I replied emotionlessly.

Deidara POV

'Sakura, yeah? Where have I heard that name before? Oh well I guess I'll know her when I see her, yeah.'

"What do you think he meant about not making her mad? I kinda want to just to see what will happen." Kisame remarked.

"I wouldn't the Hokage's apprentice is said to pack quite the punch." Kakuzu said while giving a side-glance to Deidara.

"I highly doubt some little brat is going to be able is going to be able to even move me from my spot!" Kisame bragged.

"Then we'll see Kisame, just don't turn purple from embarrassment by being punched and moved by a short girl with pink hair." I taunted while grinning like the pyromaniac I am.

"I guess I will just have to make her mad to see what she does!" Kisame replied to me and Kakuzu

Pain's POV

'Now that I have sent them out on the mission to retrieve her, I'd best tell Konan about my plans. I'm sure she would like to see Sakura again, considering how long its been.' I thought while staring at a picture Konan placed on my desk. Konan really misses her doesn't she? 

The picture was old I could tell just by looking at the shape the paper was in. it was chipped at the edges, had tears stains on the frint and back, and had faded writing also on the back that I could barely make out. It said '8 and 9 year old siblings.' I remember taking this picture while I was holding our baby sister.

It was Konan and I standing next to each other with huge grins on our faces, I was 8 and she was 9 at the time. We fought over who was going to hold the baby, I ended up winning because imouto only stopped crying in my arms.

"We will have her back soon Konan, I promise." I said out loud.

Itachi's POV

We arrived at the Leaf Village within an hour and a half, since our base was located particularly close. I had already memorized the structure of the village when I was a chuunin, so it was fairly easy to get inside; all that's left to do is get the girl.

"Oi, Itachi what are we supposed to do now?" Kisame whisper-yelled.

"You idiot now we have to kidnap the girl!" Deidara whisper-yelled back to Kisame.

"Well no shit Sunshine!" Kisame said talking normally now.

"Do I have to tell you both to shut up again?" Kakuzu grumbled very irritated now.

"Just follow me, and Kakuzu when I say, can you tie her up with the tendrils?" I asked politely.

"Whatever." He replied.

I automatically took that as a yes already knowing his grumpy attitude.

"Also I'm pretty sure none of us wants to carry her all the way back to the base so, Deidara can create a bird once we reach outside of the village." I said monotonously.

I vaguely heard Deidara grumble a 'hmph' and continued following. Once we reached outside the village I lead them inside through a sewer passage created specifically for when the village is under attack. When we reached the hospital all of us jumped up the balconies until we got to the 3rd floor.

"It's somewhere on this floor" I spoke "Kakuzu and I will go inside get her and come out." I said then me and Kakuzu went inside.

IT IS HERE MY READERS!1 HOPE YOU LIKED!

Vote on your favorite Akatsuki member to be Sakura's husband to be! Cant wait for the votes!


	3. Siblings Forever

Chapter 3

A/N: Sakura is going to remember her siblings, and the way around the base because it used to be her home. They are not going to EVER mention having parents because remember Nagato/Pain and Konan were orphans.

So far the votes are:

Deidara=3

Itachi=1

Sasori=1

Zetsu=1

Tobi=1

Kakuzu=0

Hidan=0

I also think I may have made them a little too emotional, well tell me what you think on that!

ITACHI'S POV

Kakuzu and I stood directly I front of room 304, I opened the door wide enough gor ma and him to fit through.

"Tie her up." I said in a commanding tone.

The next thing I saw was Kakuzu's tendrils flying out and wrapping around her small form surprisingly gently. He hoisted her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Let's go" he said

I walked out quietly closing the door as Kakuzu came out after me. We went to the window where we left Tweedledee and Tweedledumb, they were waiting and surprisingly NOT fighting.

"We are ready. Deidara make the bird now, it almost morning we will be in trouble with Leader if we do not hurry." I pointed out

Whatever." Deidara said

Now we are on our way to the base making it just in time. We took her to Leader and he sent us away.

Sakura's POV (A/N: YAY back to the main character!)

I woke up in a place that smelled familiar but I couldn't place why it did. I had thought I was in the hospital but as I looked around I started to become a bit scared because I was obviously not in any hospital, it was more like a room made especially for me.

It was a rectangle shaped room, with teal painted walls and a queen sized bed with blue bed sheets and a comforter. I was surprised because this is exactly how I've wanted my room. As I continued scanning I saw a black desk with a black filling cabinet next to it, and this was all on the left side of the room. On the right side was 2 sliding doors made of wood which I assumed to be the closet, next to it was a black dresser. When I continued looking I saw right next to the closet was another room (the bathroom) it was painted and was fairly large. Right in front of the bed was the door that leads outside to a hallway, I'm guessing.

"I don't know where I am however I don't feel like I'm not safe, it's a nice feeling." I say out loud. I was too busy marveling at the room to realize someone came in.

"I'm glad you feel safe here." I heard a voice and I immediately recognized it. I turned around to see my Nee-Chan.

"Nee-Chan?! Is that really you?! No this is a joke I got separated from Nee-Chan and Onii-San a long time ago! It's my mind playing tricks on me!" I panicked. I can't be seeing her right now.

"Shhhhhhhhh….Sakura it's really me see!" She gave me a hug and I broke down crying its been 9 years since I saw her, but now I know she's really here.

Konan's POV

My poor imouto she hasn't seen Pain or I for so long it has taken quite the toll on her. I've missed her smile when she was little now she's 16 and I can't help but cry with her. I'm sure the Akatsuki can help her be the way she was however I just hope she remembers the guys they were so happy before she was taken. I kept crying and didn't even realize she saw my tears.

"Don't cry Nee-Chan, I'm here now you don't have to be sad." I heard her whisper in my ear to comfort me as she hugged me tightly.

"I'm not sad imouto, I'm so happy to see you back with us I'm crying tears of joy." I replied to her. She looked in my eyes to see if I was lying and I knew she saw nothing but the truth because she showed me one of her child grins.

We stayed hugging for so long it felt like forever, but she broke the silence, "Nee-Chan?" I will never get tired of hearing her call me that.

"Hm?"

"Can I see Onii-San I've missed him to?" she asked in a child like voice I thought she was falling to sleep.

'Oh how that brother of hers spoiled her!" I thought remembering when he would go against what I had said for her. 'Only for you, my imouto' That's what he would tell her when they thought I wasn't listening, I bet he will still tell her that.' I thought

"Of course, let me take you to him." I replied in a soft tone of my own.

I took her to her brother's office and knocked softly but loud enough to be heard.

Pain's POV

I heard a soft knock on the door

"Come in" I replied stiffly.

As the door opened I looked up to see my older and younger sisters staring at me both with tear-filled eyes, my first thought was 'WHO MADE THEM CRY?!' then letting my brain process the situation I understood. Imouto just woke up.

I stood up and walked right in front of my desk, and opened my arms and smiled softly as a signal to say 'I've missed you imouto'.

"I've missed you Onii-San, please don't leave me again!" She wailed, I didn't like it when she cried it always made me feel sad.

"Don't cry imouto, I won't leave you again, promise." I lifted my right hand as I said this, and she immediately caught onto what I was trying to do. She intertwined her left hand with my right and tapped the back of her hand to her forehead twice as I did the same after she finished. All three of us started to laugh, and we all knew we were thinking the same thing. When we made that promise hand shake. We all looked at each other and saw the same exact smile on our siblings faces.

FLASHBACK! (3rd POV)

"ONII-SAN! NEE-CHAN!" A little Sakura called.

A young Pain and a young Konan turned to see their imouto running at them full speed.

"Slow down Sakura you're going to fa- he was cut short by her wailing.

"IMOUTO! I told you to stop running, how bad are your knees? Can you stand?" He asked

"I can stand Onii-San I'm strong, remember?" She said with a proud voice as she struggled to stand. Once she got up she fell back down but never hit the ground because he Nee-Chan caught her.

"Sakura please don't scare me like that again." Konan scolded.

"Okay Nee-Chan I won't, promise!" She said happily.

"Pinky promise?" Pain cut in.

"No I want to create my own kind of promise! Oh I know! Put your hand like this Nee-Chan, Onii-San." She opened her hand a held it in the air and her siblings copied. "Now do this!" she intertwined their fingers with hers and tapped the back of her hands to her forehead while her brother and sister copied. "That's our new promise hand shake from now until forever, okay?" she asked innocently.

"Okay!" her siblings said while all of them had the same goofy grin on their faces.

FLASHBACK END!

(3rd POV)

"I remember that like it was yesterday." Sakura said with a small smile on her tear stained face.

"As do we." Konan replied for both her and Pain.

"Now that we have become acquainted amongst one another let's take you to the other members I'm sure you would like to see them again. They have missed you greatly during your time of absence." Pain said going back to 'Leader mode' at least that's what Sakura called it when she was little, and still will.

Konan and Sakura nod their heads to each other as Pain leads them out the door.

SO FAR THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!

VOTE FOR SAKURA'S HUSBAND TO BE BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW WHO I NEED TO FINISH THIS STORY OFF WITH AND WRITE A ONE-SHOT FOR!

THANKS FOR REVIEWING MY REVIEWERS! Thank you guys!


	4. Welcome Home

Chapter 4

Ok I have decided that the voting for Sakura's husband to be will end October 15, 2013. Sorry if that's to early I asked my brother any day in October and he chose the 15th so, I wish all the contestants good luck on marrying Sakura!

Also I was told I was rushing, I don't take any offense in fact I'm glad you told me because a lot of other people may have thought the same thing and never told me so I'm glad that I was told. I honestly don't know how I can slow down the story but I'm willing to try suggestions.

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!

(3rd POV)

"Right in front of my office is Konan's room, and to the left of her room is mine and to the right is yours." Pain explained to Sakura. "On the right of your room is a cabinet to place towels, extra toilet paper, and paper towels. Across from the cabinet is the conference room which is where we hold all the important meetings and such." Pain continued explaining.

"Down the hallway from the conference room is an open hall that leads to the living room. It has a television, two love seats, one big sofa, and one recliner. There are stairs in the living room that lead to a whole training ground, that is the basement, once you go in directly in front of you all the way across the grounds is another flight of stairs that lead down, they take you to the dungeon. To the right of Pain's office all the way down that hall you will see a fork in the hallway, ALWAYS go right whenever you see a fork in this hallway just go right. I have a genjutsu on the left for intruders. Anyway on the right is a flight of stairs that go up, those lead to the other members' rooms. They go by colored doors. Red is Itachi's, dark brown is Kisame's, light blue is Deidara's , violet is Hidan's, green is Kakuzu, light brown is Sasori's, orange is Tobi's, and yellow is Zetsu's. At the end of their hallway is the kitchen, we usually order take out because none of us can cook." Konan explained to Sakura. "There are 4 floors with random rooms toward the top the lead to nowhere, at the very top floor the is a seal on the floor camouflaged with the carpeting so we can just use the hand signal instead of walking all the way up those stairs. To be honest we have had members get lost on those floors but those 'members' were Hidan and Tobi so I don't think it really counted." Pain commented.

"Okay, thanks Nee-Chan, Onii-San for explaining this to me it's been a while since I've been here and I kinda forgot, but it seems nothing has changed!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I know I said we could reintroduce you to the members today, but you seem tired imouto. I think you should sleep for a bit, because knowing them they are going to want to see you back in action and you don't look up to it right now." Pain said.

"I agree with Pain, you should sleep we can have our reunion tomorrow ok?" Konan compromised.

"That sounds like a good idea, I'm so sleepy and I haven't regained my energy and chakra fully yet." Sakura replied to them sleepily. She couldn't even walk 2 steps without wobbling so Pain took her in his arms and carried her to her bedroom.

"Goodnight imouto, I missed you and never want to lose you again." He said as he laid her down gently and kissed her forehead.

THE NEXT MORNING (Sakura's POV)

I woke up in my room and I immediately felt hungry, I took a quick shower and changed into black cargo pants and a dark blue tank top. I did my daily hygiene and tried to remember where the kitchen was. When I remembered I went exactly there, when I got there only Kisame was in the kitchen.

"Morning, Kisame! Did you miss me?" I said in my happy voice.

"KID YOU'RE AWAKE! Of course I missed you nobody else has been a good sparring partner! Kisame yelled in joy.

"Nobody?" I quirked an eyebrow at him. "For some reason I'm finding that hard to believe. I'm happy I was missed I really missed all of you guys to, it's been lonely without your stupidity." I joked with him, he smirked back and whispered something in my ear. "You know Sunshine Head missed you the most of all of us. He was locked in his room for months after you disappeared, we would also notice he retaliated a lot less with our insults to him, until Leader said we got a lead on where you were, that was when he started acting like his old self." Kisame informed me to which I blushed a bit.

"Thanks for the info." That was the only sentence I could speak right now, my mind was going haywire. Deidara missed me, he actually missed me! I should talk to him and catch up, I can't wait to see him again!

"Don't hurt yourself, kid. Thinking can rot your brain." Kisame said noticing how my eyes lit up with excitement for thinking about Deidara.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Anyway Kisame wanna do some early morning sparring? I bet 20 bucks I'll beat you!" I bragged.

"I'm going to bet 50 bucks Kisame will lose, Sakura where's the 20 I need to hold the bets." Kakuzu seemed to pop out nowhere scaring the shit out of Kisame and Sakura.

"GOD DAMNIT KAKUZU, YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" I screamed at him.

"Who the fuck is screaming so damn early in the fucking morning, I need to fucking rest to ya know!?" Hidan said walking in looking like a zombie.

"Oh bitch your back, good no one else in this damn hellhole knows how to cook, make me breakfast." He ordered.

"Make your own damn breakfast, I'm going to spar with Kisame." I said not liking the idea of being bossed around.

"Hah, I want to see this!" Hidan said suddenly wide awake.

"Whatever." I said as I went to the training grounds all the guys trailing behind me.

On the way we saw Tobi. "Hey Tobi, can you get everyone to the training grounds for me?" I asked as he ran to me full speed.

"Of course, Tobi will do anything for Saku-Chan!" He declared.

As we got to the training grounds, Kakuzu and Hidan went straight to the upper level to watch. Kisame and I began stretching.

"As soon as everyone gets here we start got it kid, I'm tired of waiting for a sparring partner. I can tell this will be a rush!" Kisame said already pumped up.

"Got it." I replied more focused on my battle strategy.

"Hey bitch everyone's here you can start now, I'm tired of waiting for you" Hidan yelled form the upper level.

'Ok, I'm ready!' I thought.

I rushed at Kisame, and he didn't see it coming.

CHAPTER END!

Sorry for the cliff hanger.

I have the votes:

Deidara=4

Itachi=1

Sasori=1

Zetsu=1

Tobi=1

Kisame=0

Hidan=0

Kakuzu=0

Please keep voting I want to see the results I can't wait!


	5. I Missed You

Chapter 5

So far I have 18 reviews and their votes. Sorry for the late update I needed to concentrate on school for a while and i am gonna need the last votes on Tuesday (October 15, 2013).

Well, I guess I should get on with the story.

Sakura's POV

As I rushed at Kisame while he was preoccupied with something Hidan was telling him, I punched him straight in the gut. He flew back about 25 feet, and crashed into a wall, and to think that that was one of my weakest punches. He looked up a bit dazed and I saw a trail of blood from his forehead to his eyebrow.

"That's cheating Pinky." Kisame said finally realizing I punched him.

"Who said I played by the rules?" I replied while glancing over to Deidara, who seemed to be having no reaction.

"Now that's the Pinky I know!" Kisame said grinning probably getting excited over this spar.

"You better watch yourself if you know what's good for you." I informed while trying to go at him once again; however this time he saw it coming.

Kisame using his Samehada as a boost pushed off the ground with it and avoided my punch; I saw this coming and did a high kick hitting his shin. On his coming down to land he swung the sword and it grazed my cheek and cut a few strand of hair. As he landed I punched the ground and made a dust cloud, I ran at him sensing his chakra, I punched him and I heard a 'puff' I got hit from behind and then I busted. I came up from behind Kisame and held his wrists with a chakra infused left hand with a kunai at his throat with my right. As my shadow clone came out and punched him in the stomach. With the impact of the punch my wrists loosened and he took this to his advantage and kicked his Samehada up to my thigh and it made me let go he turned around. When he turned around fully I noticed he had his hands forming a seal when I realized which one he caught with the water shark bomb jutsu, it hit me dead on I had no time to react. I got up to see Kisame behind me sword raised, I reacted quickly and used the scalpel(1) and sliced him diagonally across chest to stomach.

"Shit!" Kisame yelled.

He couldn't move because I hit a certain nerve that immobilizes the legs and arms temporarily. I went over to him and whispered 'I win'.

"Yea, yea kid you win." He said reluctantly.

"That was fucking awesome bitch, I wanna fight you next! God damn you looked hot!" Hidan yelled.

"Interesting battle, Sakura." Sasori appraised surprisingly.

"Thanks, I had a lot of fun." I spoke joyfully.

"That's just you then, I just lost 121 dollars on this sparring." Kakuzu said while counting a new stack of cash.

"What the hell! That many people bet for me!? Then I go and lose!" Kisame yelled.

"You bet for me right 'Tachi-Chan?" Sakura asked Itachi with a pouty face.

"Hn" Itachi grunted a bit annoyed at my nickname for him.

"Only 4 people voted for Sakura. The rest voted for Kisame like me and lost, so Kisame you owe me 35 dollars." Kakuzu said obviously pissed off.

"Well I'm sleepy so im going to take a shower and a nap." I said.

"'Kay Pinky" Kisame said while getting his cuts stitched up by Kakuzu.

As I walked in my room I saw 3 wrapped presents, the biggest one from Pain, the smallest box from Konan, the last one was medium size, it was from both Konan and Pain, it looked as though it had clothes and something that rattles. I opened the one from Konan to find a small bracelet and necklace with a locket on each, in the bracelet it had a picture of Konan and me when we were younger on one side, and on the other side it was just me with the same goofy grin I have now. In the necklace locket it had a picture of me and Pain next to each other with Konan ruffling our hair one step above us, on the other side it had a picture of Pain and me smiling real wide while he was ruffling my hair. In Pain's present it was a story book that looked as if it was written by a 4 year old, as I flipped through the pages it all came back to me, this was the story I made for Pain when it was his birthday. I couldn't believe that he still had after all these years, underneath the storybook was the canvas I had painted the kanji 'family' on and it still had Konan, Pain, and my signatures on the bottom right corner. By this time I didn't realize I was crying till the tear drops landed on the storybook, I wiped them off quickly so it didn't ruin the cover. When I opened the last present my tears came bursting out, it was my old jewelry box that Konan and I shared although we never had any jewelry to put in it we tweked it a bit so it had a secret little compartment. I opened the compartment by pulling the little flap on the inside of the box. To my surprise it had a neatly folded piece of paper and I automatically knew Konan made it she has always had a talent for origami. I opened it and read what it said:

_I hope you like your birthday presents from your Aniki and Onee-Chan!_

_I want you to know that we will always love and glad we have you back with us, imouto_

_When you got kidnapped Pain couldn't sleep for weeks and I would cry myself to sleep wishing for you back. _

_As time went on we never ceased looking for you, the guys weren't the same without you either._

_You are 17 years old now but to us you will always be the baby,_

_I really hope you liked the presents and I knew you would remember the secret compartment as well._

_I love you imouto, always remember that._

_~Konan_

I was crying my eyes out it landed on the note around the same places my Onee-Chan's tears landed when she write this. I looked back in the box to see a beautiful kimono the was teal and it had blue sakura prints scattered all on it, it was the prettiest kimono I had ever seen and it was just for me. Right then and there I promised myself I was only going to where it on a very special occasion.

"I need to thank Onii-San and Onee-Chan." I said aloud.

"No need imouto we know, I'm glad you love your presents." Pain said smiling gently with Konan right beside him with the same gentle smile.

Tears kept streaming down my face but my siblings weren't worried because they knew I was happy and glad to be home with the family that was always there for me. I moved the presents to my dresser but I put the necklace and bracelet on because I needed to wear that it was so meaningful to me.

"I love you to Onee-Chan, Onii-San" I said hugging them.

"We do to." They said in unison.

"Get some sleep; I know you're tired from the fight against Kisame." Konan told me. "I for one think that was a fantastic battle." Pain praised.

"Thanks Onii-San, I had a lot of fun, I haven't been able to fight like in a long time." I spoke with a goofy grin; "I really missed all of you guys, especially Deidara" I said under my breath thinking no one heard me; however I was wrong, Konan heard me.

"We'll be on our way now right Pain?" She said giving him 'the look'

"Yes, I agree, imouto needs her sleep." Onii-San replied, as he walked out.

"Imouto if you want to talk to him I suggest you do because you have no idea how much he missed you. Deidara was in his room days on end he would come out and speak less than Itachi. It scared most of us, but he seemed to get better. Now he's like his old self but he has his moments. After the fight I saw him go to his room, he will be there trust me." Konan informed me with another one of her gentle smiles.

"I will Onee-Chan." I assured. After I said that she took her leave. She was probably worried about him in a sisterly way.

I walked over to his room; I stood outside having a mini heat attack I didn't know what to do. Should I knock? Walk in like I've known him for years? Well I have known him for years but its been so long, I'm so confused.

All of a sudden the door opens and I'm pulled inside and into a tight hug. I slowly but surely wrap my arms around him too.

"I've missed you some much Sakura, please don't leave me again. I'm begging you." He said to me I could hear how shaky and full of longing his voice was, he really has missed me.

"I've missed you some much, Deidara. I'll never leave you again I promise." I hugged him back, closed my eyes, and welcomed this feeling of warmth.

I don't think this was a very good chapter…..for all the voters here is the poll:

Deidara: 7

Itachi: 5

Sasori: 4

Hidan: 1

Tobi: 1

Zetsu: 1

The others I don't want them to be lovers maybe just like the cool uncle or an awesome brother, you get me?


	6. You Belong to Me

Chapter 6

I am so very sorry for the late update. I've been really busy with school and homework.

My greatest thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited!

AND THE 1st PLACE WINNER OF THE HUSBAND-TO-BE CONTEST IS:

DEIDARA!

OKAY, THE SECOND PLACE _WINNERS_ ARE:

ITACHI AND SASORI!

I will make a one-shot or two-shot for the second place winners

Now on to the story! Thanks for voting!

Sakura's POV

I woke up in warm arms; I slowly opened my eyes and saw bright blond hair in my face. I moved the blond hair and tucked it behind his ear, as I did that I caressed his face and let my hand rest on Deidara's cheek. I left my hand there and I was about to move my hand when I heard a voice.

"Don't move your hand, it feels nice and is so soft." Deidara said in a soft voice it startled me a bit.

I left my hand there and thought about why I was so worried when I came to talk to him last night.

**FLASHBACK** (Sakura's POV)

"_I missed you so much, Deidara. I'll never leave you again I promise." I said_

_After a little while we finally let go and I looked him straight in the eye._

"_I'm sorry." I spoke softly_

"_What are you sorry for, if anything I should be sorry?" He replied back to me. "I stayed stuck in my room for a long time feeling guilty for myself and never once thought about how you must have felt. I sulked by myself, I should apologize for not doing anything but giving up. I am the-" _

_I cut him off by giving him a peck on the lips. He looked at me questionably, wondering why I did that but not really showing any signs of not liking it. I blushed a bright red._

"_Sorry if you didn't like it I just had this sudden urge to kiss you and I did it. I'm not sure what came over me. If you want I can go back to my-"I was suddenly cut off by his kiss._

"_I love it when you ramble, but I needed to repay the favor." Deidara whispered with a wink._

_I love that wink of his it always gives me butterflies._

_We broke eye contact and he grabbed hold of my hand and led me inside, it was just like I remembered it. Paintings everywhere and well as clay sculptures, I always loved coming to his room because it was always so calming. He led me to the edge of his bed and we talked for hours. Deidara and I asked questions about each other and our like and hobbies and of course most of the things we asked about were the same nothing was really different. It was 11:20 and I felt a bit bored so I asked Deidara if I could braid his hair; however something unexpected happened. _

"_Hey Deidara can I braid your hair? Remember when we were younger and you used to let me all the time?" I asked innocently. What I didn't expect was for him to blush a tint of pink._

"_Uhh…..yea I r-remember. You can b-braid it if you want…" Deidara stuttered out._

"_Why are you blushing Dei-Kun? Did I say something wrong?" I asked honestly confused._

"_N-no I just like the feeling of your hands in my hair. It always soothed me and I would end up falling asleep on your lap." He admitted._

"_Oh, okay!" I said as I untied his ponytail and began braiding it. I finished braiding his hair and he looked a bit tired and I was emotionally and physically tired so we both fell asleep on his bed._

**FLASHBACK END**

"Deidara wake up. I'm going back to my room to shower I'll meet you in the kitchen so I can make breakfast, because the guys are probably down there living off fumes." I informed the sleeping blonde.

"Do you need any help with that shower?" he asked as if we were talking about the weather.

"No you pervert, I'm perfectly capable of showering by myself." I said while pinching his cheek lightly to scold and wake him up at the same time.

I got up after I did that, I walked out of his room to mine to do my daily hygiene and get ready to go have an official 'reunion' with the other members.

I got out of the shower and dried myself off and got dressed. I wore a black fishnet that had medium sized sleeves, with a purple tank top with had black lettering that said 'Love Me'. As for the bottoms I wore black cargo pants and I put on socks not in the mood to wear shoes.

I walked in the kitchen to sigh at the sight before me.

Hidan was knocked out on the ground and had a welt the size of bowling ball on his head, probably had a hit from a blunt object. Kisame was drunk off his ass, mumbling incoherent things such as ' 'Tachi-Chan get this panda off my ass' and 'buy me a pineapple so I can eat Spongebob,'. I looked a little more to the left to see Sasori and Deidara wrestling and beating the hell out of each other while yelling something along the lines of, 'explosion' and 'eternal'. Itachi was sitting at the table reading poetry, as if he was completely oblivious to all the chaos. Kakuzu was the same; however he was counting money not reading. As for Tobi you ask? He was soothing himself under the table saying something about trying to stop the chaos and being beaten and wanting his mommy which I assumed to be me.

"Tobi, Tobi are you okay?" I asked trying to console the poor soul.

"Mommy? Mommy is that you?" He questioned.

"Yes it's me." He all of a sudden jumped on me saying something but, I couldn't really understand what he was saying because it sounded a bit muffled.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP" I yelled and it calmed everyone down as well as scared the shit out of the ones who have experienced my wrath.

"First of all, who beat the shit out of Hidan?" I asked no one in particular. I didn't let anyone answer because I kept going. "Who was it the scared the shit out of Tobi? And who was it the got Kisame drunk?"

My response?

Silence.

"Hidan became unconscious because he began to aggravate Kakuzu thus leading to him throwing a pan at him, Deidara and Sasori were the ones who scared Tobi because they yelled at him for being 'a nuisance and not understanding art' as they would put it, and as for Kisame, Tobi decided to play waiter and serve him 'water' which in reality was his sake in a water bottle." Itachi finally answered me.

"Thank you Itachi." I thanked

"My pleasure Hime." He replied while I glanced at Deidara to see him fume with jealousy.

"Now all of you go to the living room so I can make breakfast. Oh and Kakuzu because you knocked him out drag Hidan's body out of the kitchen" I ordered and they did exactly what they were told.

Deidara's POV

I began to fume when Itachi called _my_ Blossom 'Hime'. What made me even more upset and jealous was Sakura didn't even do anything to reject him!

I was too upset to even realize that I was told to do something.

"-ody out of the kitchen" I heard Sakura say.

She is so beautiful. I'm going to make sure she knows she's mine, not that damn Uchiha's.

Sakura's POV

I made breakfast and they all ate nothing too special. What was kind of worrying me was the looks Deidara kept giving me. I wonder what he's planning.

After we all finished breakfast it was only me and Deidara left in the kitchen washing dishes, the rest went to do whatever it is they did.

"Hey Deidara, can you pass me that plate." I asked

He handed it to me but since my hands were wet it slipped from my hands and fell to the floor. Thank Kami that it was plastic I didn't want to clean up another mess. I reached for it when I came back up my back was to the sink and Deidara was in front of me.

"Something wrong Deidara?" I asked innocently.

He didn't answer me but he reached his arms over and places them on either side of me.

"I love you, you know that?" he told me I was sort of surprised I didn't know what to say and I definitely didn't see that coming. All I could do was nod. He stared at me intently and I noticed he was slowly leaning in.

It all happened too fast I noticed he was leaning and the next thing I know is I'm being kissed.

I didn't reject his kiss, I mean come on who in their right mind would? I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He noticed I wasn't rejecting him and he took that to his advantage. He licked my bottom lip causing me to grant him entry I opened my mouth about an inch and a half and man did he take that entry. Deidara explored like an expert, our tongues battled for dominance and he won of course. With his teeth he ran them over my bottom lip causing me to moan into his mouth. I guess that was the reaction he wanted because he kissed me even harder but all humans need air and that was what ended the kiss.

Deidara got his breath and kissed me again but it wasn't anything compared to the other.

He broke the second kiss looked me in the eyes with a satisfied look and said "Sakura Haruno I love you."

"I love you too" I said back to him.

After that we finished washing the dishes and went on with the day glancing at each other repeatedly.

Chapter end

Soooo, how was it? Did you guys like the fluffy part. I didn't even realize I wrote it till I reread the chapter you know like a proof read.

I'll make a one shot for ItaXSaku after I end his story which I don't think will be anytime soon.

I give my greatest thanks to everyone that has read, liked, voted, etc…


End file.
